1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, mounted on an electrical device such as a motor, into which a tab or blade terminal may be inserted.
2. Prior Art
Prior art connectors include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,863 to Krafthefer et al. The connector includes a housing into which a terminal is positioned so that a resilient, loop-shaped portion thereon and one wall of the housing defines a pin receiving receptacle. The resilient, loop-shaped portion is pre-loaded upon being inserted into the housing by reason of the size of the terminal receiving recess therein. The loop-shaped portion is further compressed when the pin is inserted so that the pin is securely held by the large force generated by the aforementioned compression.